


Day 4- And the worst dad of the year award goes to...

by Thatdambingewatcher



Series: Remember the fireflies [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fireworks, Hide wants the greatest dad mug, Hidekane Week, High School, Kaneki is so done with Hides antics, M/M, but I guess if you squint it can be romance, platonic, taking care of a doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatdambingewatcher/pseuds/Thatdambingewatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and Kaneki must take care of a plastic doll for a week, and Hide wants to prove he's a great parent. </p><p>What will happen to this poor baby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4- And the worst dad of the year award goes to...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is considered apart of the fools journey to fatherhood, but also apart of hidekane week. 
> 
> But now you shall learn what happened to Kaneki and Hides plastic child.
> 
> Broband: Husband+Bro

"I pronounce, your um" the teacher looked at the same sex pairs "married couples"

Hide wrapped his arm around Kanekis hip "we are now bromarried" he whispered, causing Kaneki to roll his eyes and swat his hand away.

"Oh look, you weren't safe, you should have wrapped it before you tapped it, as you kids would say" may kids visibly cringed at the the teachers words "but you didn't, and now you have a kid" the teacher lifted up a box "come and get it"

Hide rushed up and grabbed this first doll before rushing back to his 'Broband' "We're gonna be the best parents!" Hide cheered twirling arround with the plastic baby in his hands.

"Nagachika sit down!" Still grinning he obeys the teacher sitting down.

"You mean I'm going to be the best parent, you have no idea how to take care of a child, there's no way I'm going to let you even hold them!" Kaneki groans taking their 'child' out of his reckless hands.

"Cmon I'll be a great dad! I promise!"

"No"

"But mommmmmmm"

"Wait, what mom?!"

"Let's be honest here, your totally the mom in this family"  
  
"No way"

"Yes way"

"Hide, I'm a boy"

"Little details"

Kaneki was about to argue back when the teacher interrupted them "Okay your gonna have to name the kid, if you don't I'll mark you down" Kaneki sighed as he saw Hide's eyes light up, and he took the doll.

"Whatever your thinking No"

"But neki! I've got the coolest name!"

"Oh my, please give me patience, to not straggle you"

"Ryuu"

"Oh that's not-"

"IT MEANS DRAGON"

Kaneki let his head hit the table "I spoke to soon" Hide poked his shoulder repeatedly "cmon it's a great name, cmon Kaneki you know it is!"

Kaneki lifted his head and looked at the doll "I have so much joy in doing this" he smirked "the doll is a girl"

Hide pouted "cruel" before looking at the doll "oh well, she doesn't look like a Ryuu anyway she looks like...." He stared at the doll the gears working in his mind.

"A Chiyo!"

"Chiyo?"

"It's cute right, just like her!"

"Hide....'she's' a plastic doll"

Hide glared at him covering the dolls ears "shhhhhh! Not in front of the child!"

And for the 13th time that day he banged his head against the table.

  
~

  
The first three days went pretty okay, with Kaneki clutching the doll in his hands, forbidding Hide to touch her, and her staying at Kaneki's aunts house.

But Hide wasn't going down without a fight, they were not at his house, doing homework, or in Hide's case, begging.

"You're a cruel spouse"

"Look, you're the one who suggested that we be partners" Kaneki deadpanned

"I thought it would be better for the kid! Yunno if the parents were close!"

Kaneki rolled his eyes at his friend, as he began to gather his books.

"Cmon let me have Chiyo for just the night! I'll bring her to school in the morning, and you can hog her for the rest of the week!" Hide begged grabbing his friends legs.

Kaneki tried to walk, but after he almost fell he stopped.

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"nO"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Let go" Kaneki sighed, he couldn't be late or he would be locked out "I'll let you have her for the night" this seemed to work cause Hide let go.

Kaneki went to grab the doll, who was sitting on the bed, having no intention on going through with the deal, but Hide was too fast and snatched Chiyo in his arms.

Kaneki sighed grabbing his bag "fine, but if anything happens to Chiyo, I will kill you, and no one will find the body"

Hide smiled "don't worry, now Chiyo say bye bye to your mommy!"

"For the last time I am not the mom!"

~

"I'm going to get a worlds greatest dad mug after this!" He lit the string with his lighter.

"Chiyo, now tonight will be the greatest of your life, because we are launching fireworks!" Hide smiled as the flames destroyed the small string connected to the firework.

He smiled at the small plastic doll "I wish your mom could be here" he said with a sad smiled "your evil great aunt is keeping him away, he's locked in his tower!"

He looked into the dolls plastic eyes,  
frowning slightly "But don't worry little bunny, we shall save him!" His smile brighten.

"Oh we need to capture these memories!l he sat down the doll....next to the firework, then rushing inside to grab the camera.

Little did his know the the strap of the dolls clothes was wrapped on the firework, and when it launched so did Chiyo.

Hide walked outside all giddy and happy until he noticed the doll was gone.

"MY BABY!" He screamed as the firework went off.

  
~

"YOU LOST OUR KID!"

"So you finally admit it's ours!"

Kaneki rubbed his forehead "how did you lose them!"

"I don't think you wanna know" he smiled  
Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"What did you?- actually, you're right I don't"

~

"We should light these in honor of our lost child" Hide said holding up the lighter.

"Why?"

"........"

"because she would three months old now?"

"Hide, she would be four months actually"

~

Kaneki and Hide were having their typical Friday study's session/hangout.

Because the snow had melted, and it was warm, Hide suggested they sit on the roof, so they sat there, slowly dying at with the math problems.

Kaneki sighed looking up from his book, to look around him, everything looks typical, a few piles of dead leaves stuck ok the black shingles, except for a pink bootie was sticking out of a random pile.

"Wait, is that what I think it is?" Kaneki crawled over, grabbing the leg of the long lost doll, Chiyo "oh my...."

"SHES OKAY!" Hide launched himself grabbing the doll and hugging it.

He was right she was okay, scary okay,  
despite a little damage from the natural elements, there wasn't a single burn on her, much to Hides relief.

"SHES BEEN ON A ROOF FOR MONTHS, HIDE!"

**Author's Note:**

> So it's mentioned in the manga and light novels that Hide and Kaneki play with fireworks, so it's not my personal headcanon Hide did that in memory of what happened to Chiyo. 
> 
> Also yes that's where Kaneki got the name, But Hide had her name like 千代 which means a Thousand, Generations
> 
> I'll be giving out tissues and ice cream, and watching your feels
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes ;)


End file.
